Mistake!
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: Stella plays a game with the girls and admits she doesn't have a brother, but when her brother Sam calls and says he's staying her Stella thinks the girls will hate her for lying, so Stella tells everyone that Sam is her 'friend', Brandon gets the wrong i
1. Chapter 1: I Never

**this is my first story, hope you guys like it! please review!**

Summary:

Stella plays a game with the girls and admits she doesn't have a brother, but when her brother Sam calls and says he's staying with Stella for a month, Stella tries to hide her secret thinking the girls will hate her for lying, but when Sam goes to a party sleepover with the guys and girls, Stella tells everyone that Sam is her 'friend', Brandon gets the wrong idea think Sam is Stella's secret boyfriend!

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own winx Club**

**Chapter 1: I Never**

**Stella POV**

"hey guys, lets play a few girly games!" Musa suggests.

"how about... i never!" Bloom comments

"classic, but lovable!" Aisha grabs and pillow and sits on it.

all the girls made a circle and began the game.

"let me see... i never went serious with Riven!" Musa giggled

"liar!" i laughed

"okay, okay i never like Diaspro!" Bloom shakes her head in hatred

"duh!" Musa chuckled pushing Bloom

" I never had a loving brother!" Flora replies dreamily "but i seriously want one!"

"brothers are so annoying, i mean Riven is like a brother and boyfriend to me, but he is twice as annoying as both put together!" Musa comments laughing her head off with the girls.

"being only child is fun!" Bloom continuously sipped on her drink.

" but i really want one!" Flora wines

"isn't Helia like a brother to you!" Aisha giggles slapping Bloom's back, making her spray out her drink.

the rest of us laughed our heads off at Bloom spraying juice over the floor.

"what about you Stella?" Tecna asked still laughing

i shook my head " no way!"

"don't lie!" Musa chuckles

i thought for a minute and shook my head sheepishly.

"okay! lets continue playing!" Tecna breathes after laughing.

after party:

man it was a tiring night! i came back at like 5:00 next morning. we stopped playing 'I never' when Tecna wanted to find the rules of a slumber party, he connections where slow, and she got frustrated throwing a pillow at Aisha, who threw one back hitting me i threw one at everyone and a pillow fight broke out!

i opened the door and crashed onto my bed, picking up my phone: 'messages from Brandon' it read

'hey Stella, how was slumber party?' he texted

'terrible and tiring!' i replied

'let me guess, you guess got hit by pillows accidentally and pillow fight broke out! :-)' he answered

'how did you know!?'

'don't i know my Stella and her friend! ;-)'

'fine! you win bye!'

'bye love you!' he replied and left

i closed my phone and fell on to the bed!

ring riing riiiing! my phone rang again

"Brandon! if this is you i will kill you!" i cursed, half asleep.

i checked my phone and it was a text message from Sam?

Sam was my older brother! i never told anyone, because none of them have brothers and i will be the odd one, so i kept it a secret.

'Sam?' i texted back

'hey sweetie! how's it going!" he replied

'whats up? darling?" i asked

'i have a surprise!' he text back, with excitement

'oh ho! bad news!' i joked

'ha ha ha! very funny! i wanted to tell you, i'm coming to stay at your house for a month!' he replied again

living. at. my. house. for. a. month!? oh no! What if the others found out! they'll know i lied! they wont ever trust me! i won't even be their friend anymore! then i had an idea! a great one in fact! i'll just tell Sam to play along as my friend! that way every one will be happy! at least i think!

'WOW! can't wait! but...we need to talk when you get here!' i texted

'great! i'm coming today at 12:00 in midday!'

'can't wait to see you! anyway, bye, love you!' i replied

'love you too!'

i shut my phone. i couldn't wait to see him! i loved him so much! he wasn't like any other brother! he acted like a complete friend to me! he was in fact my best friend as in a boy!anyway, time for school! i'll pick Sam up at 12:00! school ends at 10:00! i ran to the bathroom and got changed, i was wearing skinny jeans with a butterfly top and converse shoes. i grabbed my yellow bag and ran out the door with my breakfast in my hands.

after class,

"that was some intense pillows yesterday night!" Bloom giggled rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"yeah!" i replied yawning. "lets get some rest!" i suggested finding an excuse to escape and pick Sam up.

"and your leaving without me, because?" a familiar voice spoken

"i uh, have to go!" i replied as Brandon grabbed my waist.

"and what kind of work?" he laughed

"something!" i tickled him, making him release me.

" i um have to go pick something up!" i smiled.

"something? or someone?" Riven smirked as is he read my mind, he walked over toward Musa holding her hand.

"just, fine! someone!" i sighed

"it is your major friend?" Riven jokes again, Brandon slaps him hard on the back.

"bye guys, i'll bring him to meet you!" i yelled as i ran back.

"oh so it's a 'him'!" Helia smirk.

"i trust her!" Brandon replies confidently!

"better go check just in case Brandon!" Flora smiled.

**Brandon's POV**

"better go check just in case' Flora smiled

"your right!" i sighed and ran after her.

i followed Stella to the Magix train station, the train had arrive and i leaned against a pole and tried to find Stella in the crowd, when i found her, my heart sank to my feet at the sight i saw! Stella stood by the door area, as soon as the person she wanted came out he ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. she hugged him ore tighter than she hugs me! she was hugging a tall, blonde guy with short hair, he looked a little like Sky, only shorter hair. she jumped at him and kissed his cheek, he kissed her forehead. i felt my fist tighten.

"oh i'm so happy to see you Sam!" Stella jumped in joy

"me too! it's been like forever!" the guy i think is Sam replied with a cute smile

"ready to go to my place?" Stella picked up Sam's bags.

i couldn't take anymore! I walked furiously out of the train station back to the guys.

"hey Brandon? who is it!" Helia asked

"some cute guys called Sam!" i replied frustrated

"ouch! you don't think they have a relationship, do you?" Sky asked

"don't know!" i shrugged feeling abandoned

"it's okay, we all know Stella loves you, and she would never do anything like that!" Tecna reassured me.

"i hope your right!" i sighed

**Stella's POV**

" so Stella, my sweet loving sister, do you have a relationship!?" Sam asked smirking

"of course! he's the love of my life! his name is Brandon! and i love him to death!" i replied dreamily

"sound exactly like you! you should take me to meet him" Sam joked i nodded though

"hey Sam? i want to ask you a favor?" i asked

"sure!" he smiled

" i told the girls i didn't have a brother, but if they found i do, they'll think i lied and would hate me!" i sighed

"let me guess! reputation!?" Sam laughed and i nodded. " don't worry, i'll play along as your friend!"

"thanks!" i hugged him again as we left to our house.

**A/N: Hi guys! this is my first story, so hope you like it!**

**i will probably update every 4 days, if i don't feel like it i might end this story**

**in 4 or 5 chapters, but anyway bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Crasher

**Hi Guys, oh yeah! forgot to tell you! I've already written this story up to chapter 3 so, i'll update pretty much everyday until i reach chapter 3 then i'll start posting every 4 days! so thanks for your reviews. sorry about the grammar errors, i don't really have time to check! so please enjoy!**

**StarStylesunshine!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Party Crasher

**Stella's POV**

After Sam unpacked, I make lunch. We both talked happily about our childhood!

I haven't seen Sam since Mom and Dad's divorce. I stayed with Dad and Sam went with Mom!

"I remember that moment, but do you re-" I was cut off by my phone.

"Hi, it's Stella" I picked up the phone; Sam finished eating and left to the top floor.

"Hi Stella! It's Musa! I'm throwing a little sleepover party with the guys! Could you come? And bring your friend as well!" Musa giggled on the other end!

"I'll be right there; I'll bet you Sam would be happy to meet you guys!" I smiled and hung up.

"Sam! Get ready! We're going to a party!" I called

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Sam called down.

"Okay! I'll get the car out!" I called back

"I'll drive!" Sam laughed taking the keys

"But they don't let me drive back in Solaria either!" I pouted

"Come on Stella, you look cute when you pout!" he laughed and my pout replaced with a smile.

"Maybe they couldn't recognize true talent!" I flattered myself.

"Or was it because you could even start the car, let alone drive it!" Sam chuckled as I slapped him in the arm.

Sam was exactly like Brandon! Sweet, kind, loving, funny, trustworthy, only Sam isn't a flirt like Brandon! He is also the top wanted of girls but never flirts! Unlike Brandon! But I still loved Brandon! We arrived at Musa's within minutes! Musa opened the front door and i zoomed in. The others were in the living room; they were around the coffee table with soft drinks in their hands.

"Hey Stell!" Bloom gave a warm smile

"Who's that?" Nabu gestured to Sam

"Oh yeah! Guys I want you to meet my br- I mean 'friend' Sam!" I introduced

"Hey Sam!" everyone greeted him warmly all except Brandon.

Brandon's grip on the cola can in his hand tightened, making a cracking noise.

"So which one of you guys is Brandon?" Sam smiled and everyone pointed at Brandon who just half smiled.

"Oh hi Brandon! Stella told me a lot about you!"

"Oh she did, did she?" Brandon stiffened talking through clenched teeth.

I grabbed my drink and sat next to Bloom, instead of Brandon. Something tells me he didn't want me sitting next to him. Sam sat next to me.

"Hey Stella can you pass me a drink!?" Sam asked and I nodded leaning in behind Bloom. Brandon glared at Sam, but Sky pinched him before anyone saw.

"Let's play! How about an old fashion pillow party?" Aisha smirked holding up a pillow.

"Don't you mean a logical pajama party?" Tecna and Timmy both said in sync as Aisha threw the pillow, knocking Timmy's glasses

We played games all night but Brandon never joined in.

We stopped at like 3:00 next morning.

"How about a rest?" Aisha puffed after the pillow fight

"You? Rest? You're kidding?" I laughed "I'll go get a few more soft drinks'"

I got up off the couch and shuffled over to Musa's kitchen.

I opened the fridge door and stacked my hands full with drinks, it was a bit heavy, and I almost toppled. 'you can do it Stella' I encouraged myself, I took a few steps and one of the top cans fell down, I was about to bend down and get it my two more fell down and rolled under my feet, making my slip!

**CRASH!**

I lay flat against the cold marble floor, my arm hit against the floor, and the cans mounted on me. I was hurt and bruised,

"STELLA!"

I opened my eyes to see Brandon staring down at me.

"Brandon?" I asked slamming my eyes open wider.

Sam and the girls removed the can off me

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I replied getting up.

"Oh Stella! You're hurt!' Flora and Bloom sat down beside me.

"I'm fine" I reassured then "just a few bruises, you guys go! I'll get the cans and be right there!"

"Sure?" they asked and I nodded

"I'll stay and help!" Sam picked up the cans and carried them, "plus we need to talk"

"Okay!" I smiled

After everyone left, Sam smiled.

"Your boyfriend is very protective!" he chuckled

"He is, a little overprotective!" I nodded picking up the cans

"I'll let him take care you for the night" Sam said

"Sure, but, your my brother!" I asked him

"but he's going to be your life long partner!' he smiled. Sam really knows about love and relationships especially when it comes to me!

"Okay!" I replied and walked back to the living room.

"If you are really tired, sleep on my shoulder, Brandon will decide to take you home then! i'll come at like 5:00 okay?" Sam whispered, that brother of mine is a genius, he knows Brandon better than me!

During the game of truth or dare, I became really tired.

I didn't sleep well last night either so I was really puffed.

I let out a yawn.

"Hey Stella? Tired?" Musa pinched my cheek.

"yeah, didn't sleep well last night" I yawned again

I remembered Sam's plan and went along.

"Hey Sam, do you mind if I use your shoulder?" I asked half asleep

"Sure, not at all!" Sam grinned remembering the plan.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. And slept, I fell asleep right away; I wonder if Sam's plan worked.

**Brandon's POV**

I watched Stella lean against Sam's shoulder, I couldn't help feel abandoned.

"Hey guys, um I'm going to take Stella home okay?" Sam asked, watching my every move.

"I'll take her!" I answered instantly.

"Nah, it's okay!" Sam smiled, like he knew i would say that. he got up and placed Stella against the couch arm.

"No, please I'll take her in my car and you can drive back, okay?" I requested again

Sam looked at me and smiled "sure!"

I gave a relieved sigh and picked Stella up, bridal style and carried her to my car.

When we got out the front door, it was freezing! Stella started to shiver and hug herself against my chest. I smiled and placed her in the passenger seat at the front. i miss my sunshine! When we arrived at home, I opened the front door, carrying Stella up to her bedroom. I carefully tucked her into bed and sat on the bedside table, watching her. There was a little picture framed of Stella and a little boy that looked like Sky sitting by a lake, dipping their feet in and smiling at the camera. They looked really cute. Stella started to sleep move and it made me panic a bit, when she settled down.

I felt myself getting tired.

...…...

**Stella's POV**

When I woke up, Sam leaning against the threshold, smirking.

"Did the plan work?" I yawned, hoping he would say no.

"Of course! I came home to find you hugging Brandon in your sleep! He had his arm around you and sleeping peacefully!" Sam smirked, i was shocked.

"Oh!" I blushed strawberry red!

"Oh yeah! You both were cuddling each other! So cute!" Sam giggled

"Where is he now?" I asked getting up, hiding a huge smile.

"He left before we could wake up!" Sam replied exiting my room.

after he left i shut the door, and smiled a huge toothy grin.

Brandon is such an over protectively sweet guy!

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**i'll post chapter 3 tomorrow!**

**i know, i am such a silly confusing person!**

**but hopefully you guys will get used to have a very disorganized, confusing writer like me on the Fan-fiction net! :-)**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Jerk!

it was fine Sunday afternoon, 2 weeks after Sam came and i shuffled over to the bathroom.

after a nice long shower i skipped downstairs while Sam was making dinner.

"hey Stel, where you going?" Sam smiirked. he still hasn't forgotten that night!

" i'm going to get dinner with the girls and guys!" i smiled and stuck out my tongue out the door.

"way to be nice to your loving brother!" Sam called as i put on my shoes.

"did you take you head ache pills?" Sam asked shaking the small green medicine bottle.

"nah! don't need them!" i shrugged putting on my jacket.

"you know Stella, the doctor did say take medication!" Sam warned. i needed medication because long time ago before Sam left, at the age of 9, I hit my head on the edge of the marble glass tables, trying to play tag with Sam. my head split open. i was given surgery, and it feels fine now, but the doctor still tells me to take medication, because of a seriously headache that might occur if my head takes too much pain. but that hasn't happened since Mum and dad's divorce, so i didn't really care.

the girls and guys were at the Magix restaurant, i skipped over to them and sat down next to Brandon,

"afternoon my fellow girls, and guys!" i giggled

"afternoon can't-stay-awake!" Riven smirked

"shut up Riven! afternoon Stel!" Musa smacked Riven on the arm.

Brandon stayed silent.

"good afternoon snookums?!" i pinched Brandon's cheek, he gently pushed my hand off.

"afternoon" he answered coldly.

"okie dokie! hey Timmy? where's Bloom, Sky, Flora and Helia?" i rolled my eyes at the grumpy brunette and turned my attention to Timmy.

"Bloom and Sky are in the buffet area ordering, Flora and Helia haven't arrived yet!" Timmy replied without looking up from his device.

"McKay! i'll go order with Bloom!" i stood up and slightly glared at Brandon as i left, he didn't even give me a second glance! jerk! but he's still my jerk!

Brandon's POV

i can't bare to talk to Stella anymore, it's like i don't even know her now!

"dude! what are you doing? you don't wanna lose Stella, do you?!" Riven hissed

"no! i'm just depressed!" i sighed at the idiot i was.

"you can't just blame everything on her just because you saw those messages!" Timmy shook his head finally looking up.

* * *

**-flashback-**

"check this out! i can access to anyone's messaging system without permission!" Timmy yelled

"isn't that like bad!?" Helia shook his head.

"yeah, but you get to find out what our girls have planned!" Riven smirked

"in that case, can you check Stella's?" i smiled drying my wet hair.

"sure thing!" Timmy spun around and typed madly. "here we go! yesterday's messages!"

i shuffled over to the computer and took a look.

Messages from Brandon:

'hey Stella, how was slumber party?'

'terrible and tiring!'

'let me guess, you guess got hit by pillows accidentally and pillow fight broke out! :-)'

'how did you know!?'

'don't i know my Stella and her friend! ;-)'

'fine! you win bye!'

'bye love you!'

Messages from Sam:

'Sam?'

'hey sweetie! how's it going!"

'whats up? darling?"

'i have a surprise!'

'oh ho! bad news!'

'ha ha ha! very funny! i wanted to tell you, i'm coming to stay at your house for a month!'

'WOW! can't wait! but...we need to talk when you get here!'

'great! i'm coming today at 12:00 in midday!'

'can't wait to see you! anyway, bye, love you!'

'love you too!'

my mouth hung open

"wow! man can i see a difference! your the one saying 'love you' in your messages but they both say 'love you' in Sam's messages" Riven rose his eyebrows

"shut up Riven!" Sky smacked him in the back.

"what is it with people and smacking me!" Riven yelled

"you okay?" Sky held my shoulder.

"she loves him, more than me!" i sighed, my eyes wide open.

"you can't just end with such a implausible conclusion, you have to conclude with back up and answers! otherwise it's illogical!" Timmy explained

"i think i have enough proof" i sighed, feeling abandoned.

"so that's it! your just going to end things with her for no reason!?" Helia stood up feeling angry

"never! i love her with everything i have!" i felt my tears smashing my heart.

"i hope your right!" Sky sighed.

**-end of flashback-**

* * *

"but i still feel so angry when i see her!" i replied

"maybe your jealous!" Helia came and sat down

"i am never jealous! it's always Stella jealous, not me!" i pouted

"if you say so!" Riven rolled his eyes when Stella, Bloom and Sky came back with our food.

**Stella's POV**

"so, he's been so cold to me now!" i ended my conversation with Sky and Bloom as we put the food on the table.

Sky looked a bit guilty after my conversation but i didn't bother asking.

Flora sat next to Brandon and i sat next to her.

i took my coffee and breakfast and began eating slowly.

**No POV**

As the depressed blonde finished her food, she took her coffee cup and began sipping it slowly.

Her attention was caught by a cute couple that sat three tables way from her. The girl was feeding the boy, they were laughing and having such a great time. Talking, laughing and kissing each other's cheeks. Stella glanced back at Brandon, who just paid no attention to her and ate his food. The boy fed the girl and a piece of food fell down, they both began giggling, it made Stella smile, seeing such happy people. She still wondered why Brandon hated her; Brandon is never like this, he is never jealous no matter how much Stella flirts. The girl over at the table finished eating and rested her head against her guy's chest; it reminded Stella of Brandon and herself sitting together by a bench with her friends, watching the slow, romantic sunset. Hot tear began rolling down Stella's cheek. She quickly turned back to the table and grabbed a piece of tissue; she accidentally made her coffee cup spill, crashing onto a plate of food. Everyone looked up at her. She covered her cheeks with the tissue.

"i...i...i have to go!" she stood up and quickly walked away. Brandon watched his depressed girlfriend storm away; he too felt a pang of emptiness. yet he didn't know what made her leave. the kind brunette sitting beside him glanced at the table 3 tables away, the one Stella was watching. she instantly realized her friend's sadness.

Flora glanced back at Brandon was just sat there, staring at his food.

"Wonder what's wrong?" Sky scratched his head.

Flora still stared at Brandon.

"Flora?" Bloom her friend.

Brandon looked up at Flora. The brunette gestured her head towards the couple table.

Brandon turned his head towards the table and realized what Stella was upset about.

"I have to find her!" Brandon got up and ran after his girlfriend.

Brandon ran towards the park, if he knows his girlfriend, she's on the bench they watched the sunset. The sorry brunette ran towards the blonde haired girl sitting by the bench, her cheeks were crimson red, with tear stains. He walked up behind her and put his warm, soft hands on her shoulders. She didn't move, just sat there staring lifeless lay at the sky.

"Stella?" Brandon whispered softly.

"Go away Brandon! I need alone time!" She hissed under her breath.

"Stella? I'm sorry!" He wiped her tears with his thumb and sat down beside her.

" I get that you hate me, and you don't have to explain anything!" She softly whispered and turned around facing the tree next to them.

"You have all the right to be angry at me" she sighed, more tears rolling down her cheek.

Brandon leaned towards her and turned her face towards him.

Stella leaned too, but before her lips touched, she hesitated and pulled back.

Stella shook her head getting up. but her head began throbbing in pain!

**Stella's POV**

My head started throbbing with pain. I stood up but fell down on the bench again. Brandon wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked softly

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" I yelled getting up.

I began walking a few paces; my head was now killing me. I wonder why? My knees began to wobble a bit. I stopped by the tree next to us and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily with my head against the trunk. Brandon quickly got up and ran over to me. He tried to hug me but I quickly stopped him with one hand and holding my aching head in the other.

"I'm fine! Brandon, I think you should go!" I snapped getting up again. He looked at me with soulful eyes and shook his head, his softened eyes turned into hard ice.

"Stop jumping to conclusions then!" he shouted

"I'm not the conclusion jumper! You're the one jealous of Sam!" I yelled back at him

"I'm never jealous!" he literally screamed

"I wish that was true!" I whispered softly before turning around. Brandon tried to grab my wrist but then went against it. He just watched me leave. Jerk! He's not my jerk anymore!

Next morning

**Brandon's POV**

I felt so bad about what I said to her! I might lose her for good! She's my sunshine! It's summer break so everyone was at home. Sky, Riven and I bought an apartment in Magix, the girls live with their parents. Stella has her own house. I woke up and turned off the alarm. I shuffled towards the kitchen

"hey Brandon!" Musa called "have you seen Stella?"

"what!? What do you mean?" I asked starting to feel worried!

"she didn't come home last night!" Bloom sobbed like no tomorrow

"we thought you were with her!" Helia replied

"no! i…i…I left her!" I sighed feeling really stupid.

"you what?!" they yelled in sync. Bloom was now looking murderous.

"she said not to come near her, so I left her in the park!" I answered feeling guilty.

"you are such an idiot!" Riven slapped the back of my head, really hard.

"we have to find her! According to my calculations, Stella had a throbbing headache as well!" Tecna informed and everyone turned to me glaring. i felt seriously bad for what i had just done! i'm such a stupid jerk! i don't blame her if she hates me!

"you are such a jerk! Leaving my helpless best friend alone like that, with a sickness! She probably fainted in the middle of the road!" Bloom screamed trying to craw my eye out as Sky and Aisha tried to comfort her.

"we can't just stand here! Lets find her!" Timmy got up, everyone nodded.

hi guys hope you like it!

what happened to Stella? where is she? did she die like Bloom said? will Brandon ever forgive himself if anything bad happened?

find out... only my friends know what happens! :-)

thanks for everyone who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**Hi guys!**

**could wait to post it! i'm excited as you guys to post it! very confusing!**

**anyway! hope you enjoy it!**

**thanks!**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"Brandon and I will search the park! Timmy, Tecna cover the cafe and any area around there. Helia, Sky check every street! Roy, Aisha, check the mall! Riven Flora..." Bloom shrieked " wait a minute! Where is Flora?"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, sighing.

If Stella ever had a head ache, she would go straight Flora!

I stood at the threshold as everyone went outside, heading for Flora's house!

"Aren't you coming?!" Sky asked

" she'll probably hate me even more!" I sighed turning back.

"Hello? Sam we found Stella! You can come with us to see her!" Musa made a fake phone call.

"On second thought, I'll just tag along!" I half smiled following my giggling friends.

**Stella's POV**

Ouch! Oh my head!

I opened my eyes to see Flora smiling at me!

" hi sweetie! Are you feeling fine?" Flora smiled kindly, stroking my hair.

"Yeah I'm fine! But Brandon!? Why was he so harsh?!" I cried with tears

" shhh, it's okay, he was just confused" Flora replied in a calm soothing voice.

" he doesn't love me!" I wailed like a baby.

" he does honey, he loves you more than himself!" Flora sighed wiping my tears.

" I shouldn't have hesitated on that kiss!" I cried remembering my mistake.

"Shh, he'll kiss you again!" Flora smiled.

"No he won't, he hates me now! He'll even abandon me like he did in the park" I sniffled

" you'll be making you head ache worse if you cry!" Flora smiled massaging my head.

" I already told Sam that you were here this morning!" Flora giggled brewing some tea, " he and the guys are worried sick! Especially... Bloom!"

I was hoping she would say especially Brandon, but that guy doesn't even give me second glance!

**Knock knock!**

"Coming!" Flora sang

I knew who it would be.

My friends...

" Stella!" Bloom ran in giving me a bear hug!

"Bloom... You choking me!" I coughed as Sky lightly pulled Bloom off me.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked sitting on the sofa arm.

"Yeah! I'll live!" I smiled, but my smile fainted when I saw Brandon.

He just looked at me, in both anger and guilt. Sky and Riven both smacked his back, making him fall forwards. I giggled at his messed up hair and he smiled back.

"Stella should really get to bed now" Flora said "she hasn't fully healed"

The guys and girls nodded as they headed back to Flora's living room.

After they left I instantly fell asleep,

**Flora's POV**

I left Stella's door open and went to the kitchen, oh yes! I forgot to give Stella her tea! Poor girl, heartbroken and sick! I shuffled over to her door with the tea at hand but stopped dead in my tracks at the door,

Brandon was sitting down next to the sleeping blonde. He was stroking her hair! Aww! Adorable! Brandon hadn't noticed me yet! So I stays hidden.

He bent down, he was now face to face to her only centimeters away from her face. Come on Brandon kiss her! He moves his lips to her ear and whispered:

"Sorry Stella"

Awwww! Someone catch me!

Yes yes yes! Brandon pulled back smiling at his girlfriend. He tucked a stray hair strand behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her cheek. No Brandon! Not enough!

Go for the lips! As if Brandon read my mind, he placed a kiss on her lip. It wasn't a peck at all, more of a long, passionate, romantic kiss that moved in prefect sync. My mouth widened with a grin and I slowly walked over to the living room sitting down still grinning!

" um what's with the new Cheshire Cat?" Riven joked

" oh nothing!" I sang, giggling madly,

**No POV**

the handsome brunette boy and beautiful blonde girl walked together down the park's gravel pathway. it was thin and quite narrow, but the two teenagers walked with ease.

"hey Brandon?" the blonde asks, breaking the silence.

the brunette says nothing, just looks at her. his chocolate brown eyes locked into her honey hazel ones.

"um, look, i really wanted to tell you that Sam is..." Stella began, with an uneasy tone.

"i get it, Sams more important to you than me." Brandon sighed.

"no, he's more than a friend, he's my..." she continued feeling very queasy about telling her secret.

"he's your? he's your what?" Brandon asked rising with tension.

"Nothing," Stella sighed

"See? You don't trust me!" The brunette looked away.

"It's not like that!" Stella tried to hold his hand, but he quickly moved it away,

"Look Stella, I have to go" Brandon looked straight forward, he began to move faster and faster, the blonde girl just walked at her usual slow pace.

Brandon instantly disappeared out if sight, Stella stopped walking, it was no use going after him, she knew that from the start. Depressed and abandoned Stella sat down on the edge of the park pathway. She felt her hot tear stain her cheeks, suddenly the pathway began growing thinner and thinner. the pathway completely disappeared. soon after little blades of grass began growing at a rapid speed. a light breeze whistles through the tuft of green vegetation. it was freezing at first, but then something was next to her. Stella could feel the warmth at right body temperature, she wanted to hug it really tight, but her heart held her back. the wind started to pick up. it was quite rapid, but instead of the usual strong whistling sound, Stella could hear a small, familiar voice whisper.

"sorry Stella"

the wind slowed down and it returned to a light, motionless breeze. Suddenly a light, soft warmth arose on her cheek. it was like a mini heat pack on her cheek. before Stella could take in the warmth it disappeared. she waited for something else to happen, another warmth on her other cheek was what she wanted. but instead the wind picked up, blowing the hair strands on her face aside. then the warmth came back, but not on her cheeks, it was her lips. she felt something, warm, soft like pillows press against her lips. it immediately absorbed her. all she could think about was the gentle, wet, soft warmth, they felt exactly like lips...

**Stella's POV**

ahhhh, my head feels like that tubby orange cat, that eats lasagna on a Friday!

perfectly fine! i got up, sitting upright on the sofa. for some reason, my lips feel tingly, probably side effects from that dream. weird...

almost feels like Brandon's... what am i saying!? he would never kiss me again! i think i miss him too much! but hey, it's only until Sam goes back.

"morning sweetie" Flora was at the bedroom door threshold, smirking! Flora never smirks!

"what's up? you know, with the smirk!" i asked

"n...n...nothing darling, just... are you feeling fine now?" Flora shook her head trying to change the subject.

"what happened?" i asked sternly

"nothing, nothing at all!" Flora smiled, sheepishly.

"where are the guys?" i asked sighing.

"oh! the're asleep in the living room" Flora sighed feeling relieved.

"how long have i been asleep for?" i question

"hmm... lets see, about 30 hours" Flora answered calmly

"48 HOURS?!" i yelled and flora simply nodded.

this is what i get for not taking those pills.

i shuffled over to the living. aww! my friends look adorable sleeping on the couch. Riven, Brandon, and Roy were on one couch, piled up on one couch, like a mountain!

Sky and Bloom where cuddled up against each other and Flora was snuggled up in a ball leaning against Helia's chest! Musa and Aisha were on the floor. so cute! i walked over to the mountain of boys on the couch, and sat down by their feet. Brandon and Riven were at the bottom and Roy was piled on top of them.

i sat in front of Riven and Brandon and smirked at their sleepy face.

"let, me, see!" i twirled my finger through my pocket-sized make-up kit.

"jackpot!" i sang pulling out my midnight black eye-liner, bright strawberry lipstick and blush!

**Riven's POV**

ahh! last night was awesome! i walked over to Musa and tapped her shoulder.

she woke up with a daze, then all of the sudden her eyes widened and she screamed in terror backing away from me! what happened?!

* * *

**what happened to Riven?!**

**why is Musa screaming?**

**find out!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	5. Chapter 5: Delightful Afternoon?

**sorry for the long wait guys!**

**I'm extremely sorry for the lack of ideas!**

**so yeah enjoy! if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please suggest it!**

**thanks!**

* * *

I shuffled over to Musa and yawned, tapping her shoulder. She woke up, her eyes half asleep, I was about to kiss her when she screamed, eyes wide, backing away from me!

"What?!" I question, really confused but was answered by another ear-bleeding holler!

"Dude! Why do you look like a freak show?"Brandon woke up.

I took one look at Brandon and yelped! He looked like a ghost from a dead fashion show!

I backed away from Brandon, along with Musa who was backing away from me! All of us screaming. The fright woke Bloom and Sky. Sky stretched out his arms, waiting for his usual morning kiss. But instead of Bloom's sweet glossy lips, Sky was met by a ear-splitting scream. Bloom tumbled off the couch, scrambling away from Sky like he was a serial killer, with a chain saw. I guess I was right because Sky himself looked like a ghost girl who wore too much mascara and then cried a river of tears! Sky took one look at me and Brandon before, yelling in fright, jumping off the couch from the back and slamming himself against a wall breathing heavily. I ran over to Flora's drawers and grabbed a mirror, instead of my awesome, hunky hot, girl magnetic look, I saw my face as a runaway circus clown! I screamed, well it was more like a manly shout at my reflection throwing the mirror. Aisha and Roy woke up to see 3 freaks in the living room and began yelling for help!

Through all that screaming and hollering, I heard giggling.

Stella's POV

I couldn't help but giggle at the freak show!

It was so hilarious! Then They stopped letting out drum-bursting screams! I was hiding behind the door so I could hear everything. Then I heard foot steps, 3 of them in fact. The three people slammed the door, the door shut to reveal 3 angry, make-upped freaks. Sky, Riven and Brandon were standing at the door glaring at me.

"Oops!" I giggled holding up the make-up kit.

" you...you little brat!" Riven yelled fisting his hand.

" oh, I love you too Riv! You had a terrible face anyway, I just spiced it up for you!" I laughed pinching his cheek.

" why would you do that?" Sky asked wiping the mascara.

"Well, it was mainly a consequence for Brandon because of abandoning me, but I got carried away!" I rolled my eyes pushing them out of the way and leaving for the kitchen.

" your making breakfast for us then!" Brandon yelled from the living room.

"Breakfast?!" I yelled back at him " try lunch!"

" what do you mean?" Brandon asked coming into the kitchen, face clean again.

"Dude! It's 2:00 in the afternoon!?" I chuckled grabbing the pickles and bread from the fridge.

" whatcha making?" Brandon questioned, sitting himself on top of the counter.

"Sandwiches, why?" I answered as I tried pouring pickles on the bread.

" I hate that stuff!" He shook his head pointing at the pickles.

" you haven't even tried it!" I laughed making another one.

"That's the point!" He rolled his eyes

"Not if I feed you?" I joked

" really, can you feed me?" He asked rising from his position

"Brandon, your 19! Feed yourself!" I rolled my eyes.

"Then I won't eat!" He crossed his arms like a 2 year old.

"Suit yourself!" I smiled eating my sandwich

"Pweese!?" He begged on sitting on the counter

" beg me on your knees!" I ordered knowing he won't.

Brandon looked at me as if I asked him to do it against his will. He sighed and hopped off the counter and knelt down in front of me, hold his hands together.

"Please feed me!" He begged trying to make fake tears.

"Fine! But you so owe me!" I gave up. Mainly cuz he looked cute in puppy-dog eyes.

"Isn't me being your boyfriend enough?" He chuckled jumping back on the counter.

"Why would you beg anyway! It was just a joke!" I smiled

"When did I beg?" He asked looking confused.

" just now! You were on your knees! Begging me to feed you!" I told him.

"please woman! you insisted to feed me!" He rolled his eyes in the 'is she mad' manner.

"But you just begged me!" I yelled getting angry.

"Are you going mad now!? I would never beg a woman, especially you!" He chuckled as I slapped his arm, hard.

"what was that for?!" He yelled clutching his arm.

"For your stupidity!" I stuck out my tongue.

"you are so gonna get it!" He joked trying to threaten me.

"It's not like you will anyway!" I smirked and he stopped laughing and glared at me. Cracking him knuckles, and I began backing away. Brandon could take me down in seconds; he had a full muscular body and super strength! I would be dead!

"I was joking you know!" I explained backing away. Brandon had a evil glint in his eyes as he smirked and kept moving forward.

"Brandon..." I began but he pounced like a tiger against a gazelle. Pinning me down on the floor, his chocolate eyes locked with mine.

"Now what was that about not doing anything?" He smirked

"I said, I don't think you'll go any farther than this!" I tried to squirm out, but Brandon tightened his grip on me. He smirked leaning in towards me face. He was now about 3 centimetres away from my lips. He stopped and smirked. I for some weird reason wanted him to kiss me! I mean I miss him so much! He stopped smirking and closed him eyes, leaning 5mm every 3 seconds. He was now Only millimetres away!

"hey Brandon I was wondering if..." Riven came into the kitchen and saw us on the floor. He didn't finish his sentence... "Dude, what are you guys doing?" He smirked.

Brandon and I blush and he got off me. Sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

Riven kept smirking.

"Sorry, Did I interrupt a special moment!" He continued smirking emphasizing on the word 'special'.

"You shouldn't be doing things on the floor, try something like a bed next time" Riven began laughing hard.

"Shut up Riv!" Brandon and I said together.

"Come on!" Brandon got up, dragging the laughing jerk with him.

That was weird! I just wish Riven hadn't interrupted us! But if he didn't it would have been too awkward and weird!

* * *

**my friend says she hates the way Riven's brain works!**

**but I love it!**

**he is so funny!**

**guess that's what makes him Riven!**

**bye!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	6. Chapter 6: Position Switching Again?

**Hi guys Sorry for the long wait again,**

**I was clean out of ideas...**

**but yeah!**

**have fun reading!**

* * *

"But Dad!" Sky barked "I can't leave during summer break!" Normally a father vs son argument, the father takes advantage but in this complicated case, Prince Sky isn't a easy person to quarrel with.

"But you have to! Sky you are the King of Eraklyon! Attend your duties!" Erandor yelled back through the screen. King of Eraklyeon may be a stubborn duty-attending ruler but he never backs down in an argument until he has won.

"Do you know how upset Bloom will be?!" Sky snarled "I am not ruining my life-long relationship for some stupid Eraklyon meeting about nothing-important!"

Brandon stood by the bed listening to Sky's conversation. As a squire Brandon had to attend everything Sky went through, so this was one of his duties. He didn't want to leave as much as Sky didn't, but he was currently in the middle of an argument with Stella, which Brandon so close to believing that they broke up. Maybe Stella needed to be alone; maybe it was a good thing if he left for a while.

"How long will we be there for?" Brandon asked calmer than Sky.

"3 months exactly, for the meeting and prepare plans and setting up!" Erandor answered.

"Well guess what dad?! I am not going!" Sky shouted again holding his head.

"Sky! King of Eraklyon must attend every event that goes in Eraklyon!" Erandor screamed losing his temper.

"I haven't even married! So how am I king?!" Sky growled pushing the books off the table with a loud thud! "You're still ruling so attend it!"

"You've been crowned?!" Erandor snapped throwing his arms in the air.

"Why dad? Why do you have to call me 3 days before the red fountain ball!?" Sky sighed with a slight snap! "I have to take Bloom! My love!"

"Forget about Bloom! Just attend your duties!" Erandor sighed hoping he has won this battle.

"Easy for you to say! Mum is always with you! She's originally from Eraklyon!" Sky grunted being his persistent self.

"Bloom can find someone else!" Erandor tried to reason With the loyal prince but on e Sky's mind is made, nothing can change it.

"Well I won't!" Sky shouted again.

"Sky..." Erandor began again but was cut off by Brandon

"I'll attend!" Brandon sighed.

"Are you kidding me Brandon?" Sky glared at his squire, Brandon gazed through his chocolate orbs, they revealed hurt, sadness and confidence hiding the pain. Something Sky has never seen in his best friends eyes.

"No, I'm a part of Eraklyon as well so I'll attend the meeting in Sky's place!" Brandon answered calmly, closing his eyes to prevent tears.

"No way Brandon! Stella will..." Sky shook his head but was interrupted.

"Stella needs alone time!" Brandon replied, but even he didn't think this was a good idea...

"Excellent! Brandon will leave in 3 days!" Erandor smiled ending the call

"You've gotta be joking?" Sky asked as Brandon silently walked out of the room.

"Brandon?!" Sky shouted after but Brandon just ignored him Walking out of sight.

"what has he gotten himself into?" Sky whispered softly leaning against the wall replaying what just happened.

"Mmm!" Stella smiled stuffing her face with the greasy fries lying on her plate giving of steam.

"Stella seems very happy!" Musa smiled enjoying another bite of her single meat lovers pizza, the string on the slices dripped down as she picked it up and the sweet scent of fresh pizza travelled a mile.

"Hm? Oh, yeh!" Stella giggled with a full mouth.

"Wonder what happened?" Bloom gave a sly smile

Stella almost choked on her food. Musa and Bloom cracked into a fit of giggles. The three girls and Sam were out getting dresses for the Red Fountain ball happening in 3 days. Aisha had to go to the gym and Flora had to get a few more plant medicine, so the two didn't come but were promised for great dresses by the queen of fashion! Sam scooted over to the technology store to get his phone fixed so the girls were having lunch.

"Finally I got my phone fixed!" Sam chuckled grabbing his share of the French fries off Stella's plate.

"Why did you break it, in the first place?" Bloom queried bits of salad slipped off her fork as she twirled it around browsing for tomatoes.

"I didn't break it! I was at a pool until these kids knocked it off the seat and it got drowned!" Sam sighed tucking his fixed phone into his pocket.

"Ahh! You'll live!" Stella laughed messing Sam's hair,

"Your right! But I won't live if I don't have an eating race with ya!" Sam challenged,

"Bring it!" Stella shouted cramming the burger in her mouth; Sam did the exact same thing

Both blondes sat there, cheeks looking like a squirrel that's just stuffed with acorns, biting and swallowing bit by bit. Stella's cheeks were red since her mouth was smaller than Sam's

"Weady to giw up?" Sam squeaked through his stuffed mouth

"Newer!" Stella squealed through her's.

"Children! You're going to explode!" Musa laughed poking Stella's cheek.

Musa poke made Stella's mouth erupt, she spat out the burger onto the plate. Her cheeks looked like deflated balloons!

"I win!" Sam yelled making his half-chewed food spill out onto the plate.

"Ha ha! No one won" Stella chuckled at Sam's I'm-a-loser face!

"Nope! We won!" Musa and Bloom giggled showing their empty plates.

"Aww! No fair!" Sam and Stella whined.

"You both act like brother and sister!" Bloom laughed, as Stella and Sam glanced at each other nervously.

"Eeerrm! Let's get shopping...again!" Stella instantly exclaimed dragging her poor 'shopping victims' to the nearest shop...

* * *

**Sorry guys that was a very boring chapter...**

**promise i'll make the next chapter better!**

**Bye!**

**StarStylaSunshine!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Mattress Buddy

**Hi guys!**

**Chapter 7**

**finally! only three chapters away from 10 chapters!**

**i'm kind of in a urgent birthday present order here: to complete at least 10 chapters, so bare with me :-)**

**Have fun! and review!**

* * *

"Come on Bloom! Try to stay awake! It's a girls and guys night!" Aisha laughing trying to keep Bloom awake.

"I'm so tired! I had to shop for 6 hours with Stella yesterday, just because she didn't have a pink bow to go with her baby blue dress!" Bloom whined.

"Me too!" Musa yawned

"Sorry! It was a fashion crisis!" I shouted

"Well it's a good thing some of us are awake!" Flora chuckled.

"Hey girls!" Riven waved plopping himself next to Musa.

"Guys! You're here!" I smiled

"Good! Sky! I'm in need of a person to rest on!" bloom yawn as Sky sat next to her.

"Well most of us are here!" Nabu pointed out "Brandon went to Eraklyon for some reason!"

"Oh!' I sighed looking at the ground. I wanted to see Brandon because we haven't been on a good month, before and I thought we could make up… but of course his duties are more important.

"Sorry Stella, he'll be back by tomorrow!" Sky smiled making me smile.

"Okay guys let's start our game of truth or dare!" Aisha shouted.

* * *

In Eraklyon…

No POV

The Eraklyon castle was full of light, since Brandon was taking Sky's place, and he needed proper grooming and pampering, plus dress fitting and how to act like a prince. Brandon sat back in the chair as the servants groomed him. Half of him was enjoying it, and the other half was sorry he could be there at the girls and guys night! He was sleepy too; he had been at this for hours practicing, grooming, pampering and dress fitting.

"Can I have a break?" Brandon asked politely

"No master Brandon, this is what the king requested and this is what Sky gets!" one of the servants answered.

"Ugh! Great I guess this is why Sky didn't want to go!" Brandon thought disappointed.

"Now master Brandon, would like to proceed with the dressing again?" another servant asked. Brandon nodded.

"What about this one?" another replied holding a tight looking outfit.

"I think I'll need all the help I can get!" Brandon groaned getting into it.

"Oh Stella! I wish I could be with you now" Brandon sighed, struggling to breath in the outfit.

"Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, my Snookums, where are you!" Stella sighed; the others were asleep, since it was 12 at night.

"Might as well sleep, he won't be back by tomorrow" the blonde sniffed laying back down. The mattresses were big enough for two and each couple slept together, however Stella's side was empty, she put her hand and felt the cold, free spot next to her. Guess he won't be back by tomorrow…

* * *

Stella's POV

That was one lonely sleep, I felt very open, no one next to me, no one there to protect me. I was now very awake and I could see the light shining through my eyelids, but they refused to open, so i slept a bit more, since no one else was awake. Shifting and turning I couldn't find a better position, finally I gave up and decided to take up both spaces, since no one was there. I rolled over eyes still shut, but slammed into something warm…

"Bloom, Musa If this is your idea of fun, I suggest you stop!" I muttered, trying to push the object in front of me, my eyes still disobeying me.

"Stella, let me sleep!" the object muttered in its sleep turning over to face me. Wait it was more of a person with a warm deep voice, a voice that seemed oddly familiar.

My eyes were getting curious so they opened up, coming face to face with a well-structured tan face boy's, covered in chocolate-brown hair, his eyes were half open revealing sepia brown eyes, he had a smirk written across his face that was literally in my face, I was looking straight into his eyes, our nose's tips so close to touching.

"Brandon?" I whispered "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Eraklyon?"

"So you don't want me here?" Brandon replied stretching his arm, over the covers, making the fact that he was shirt less visible.

"When did you get here?" I asked moving a fair distance back from him, but still staring at his well-built body.

"About 2 in the morning, I had to beg so be grateful!" he smirked knowing that I was still staring at him "impressed?" he laughed still smirking.

"What?" I snapped out of my gaze "nah!" I blushed

"Yeah right! Well I'm sorry princess but I have to cover-up now!" he laughed putting on a shirt that was next to the mattress.

"Whatever!" I slapped his back, turning around.

"awww! did I upset you sunshine!" he teased wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No!" I replied firmly removing his hands from my waist.

"Morning Stell!" Bloom yawned "hey Brandon, when'd you get here?"

"About 2" Brandon replied.

"Kay, bye!" I said ruffling my hair.

"where are you going?" Brandon asked

"bathroom, then home,why?" I answered heading towards the shower.

"um, is Sam home?" He asked again with a nervous smile.

"duh!" I chuckled shutting the door.

after my shower I got out, but no one was there, at least not awake. There was no sign of Brandon and Bloom Either. I sighed and sat back down on the mattress, taking out my phone.

"Hey Sam!" I spoke into the phone.

"Stella! Hey! Sorry I couldn't attend the girls and guys night!" Sam spoke though the phone.

"it's okay! Anyway I'll be home by..." I smiled looking at the clock: 7:30 "um about 8:00?"

"Kay!"

"okay I'll see you then! bye.." I replied turning the phone call off.

"BOO!" Someone shouted grabbing my shoulders.

"ahhhh!" I screamed, but the person secured their hand onto my mouth, shutting my scream.

"not so loud, you'll wake the others" Someone whispered into my ear. obviously it was Brandon.

i quickly pulled his hand off my mouth.

"why'd you scare me?" I glared

"no reason!" He chuckled pushing me down on to the bed.

"are you busy today, or tonight?" He asked leaning himself over to me.

"nah, why?" I giggled

"no reason, I thought I might take you out today" he smiled.

"we'll all be going out tomorrow night" I said to him.

"um, well, um,I thought I might take you out tonight?" He replied almost hesitating to answer.

"yeah sure, why not?" I smiled getting up. "Anyway, see ya tonight! I have to go. Bye snookums!"

"M'Kay see ya!" He quickly hugged me As he shut the door behind me.

Brandon's POV

man, I thought Stella hated me? Guess I shouldn't have taken Sky's place. Now when she finds out I'm burned like a casserole! im so sorry Stella! how am I gonna break it down to her that I'm leaving her for 3 months?! She can barely survive a night without me!

"you shouldn't have taken my place!" Sky whispered, getting up. "this is freshman years all over again!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**anyway, I might not update the other stories till the 3rd of September,**

**because I have been order by a certain "Mistake" loving friend to get at least 10 chapter done by then! Since it's a special day for her on that date. so I'll try get that much in! (Probably not possible!)**

**P.S if you guys have any suggestion on where the date should take place? And what might happen? Thanks!**

**bye!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

**Hi Guys!**

**oh no! only 3 more days to finish my task of 10 chapters!**

**i hope i can manage! anyway hope you like it!**

**please review and have fun!**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"And finally, a touch of make-up to finish up!" I giggled applying my make-up, after everything was done I stood in front of my full body length mirror, twirling around in my new black glittery knee-high strapless dress. I was missing something? I turned away from the mirror to search through my stuff for my "missing something", but a warm pair of soft hands covered my eyes.

"Hey, ready to go" someone whispered

"No Brandon, something's missing!" I giggled as he let go of my eyes. He smiled and leaned towards my face, staring at me lips...

"Lip-balm! And I vote for the passion fruit and watermelon one!" he laughed

"Genius!" I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"Done!" I smacked my lips together; making sure the lip-balm covered my lips entirely.

"Princess perfect!" Brandon smiled, hoping on his Leva-bike. I sat down behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, he looked a little surprised, when I leaned my head on his back and hugged him tightly.

"Ma lady!" he chuckled bowing down holding out his hand for me to get of.

"Such a gentleman!" I giggled putting my hands behind me and pushing myself off, without even touch Brandon's hand.

"That went well!" he mumbled, leading me into a fancy restaurant.

It was one of those dance 'n' eat restaurants; it was highly decorated and looked very royal.

"Whatcha think?" he smiled wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Gorgeous!" I swooned admiring the view.

"Me or the restaurant?" he smirked.

"The restaurant!" I smirked back; he lost his smile and looked gloomy. "I'm just kidding!" I pinched his cheek, making the smile that could light up this whole town return.

We sat down at an elegant looking table and took out the menu.

**Red Fountain…**

**No POV**

"Hey girls!" Nabu greeted the 5 excited girls poured in through the door.

"Soooo? Why'd you call us here?" Musa smirked at the usually grumpy Riven.

"Well, Brandon and Stella are on a date so I thought we could as well, only at RF!" Timmy explained

"Cool!" the girls squealed.

**With Stella and Brandon**

**No POV**

Brandon watched his girlfriend stuff herself like a turkey at Christmas dinner, pieces of food fell rapidly out of Stella's mouth but she quickly crammed them back in. for a princess who's from the top 10 kingdoms of elegance, beauty and wealth, Stella had zero manners, just the way Brandon liked it. Even though she's the girly fashion kind who hates mud and anything that comes with: dirty clothes, bad make-up, and terrible hair or ran out of nail polish Stella would hate, but at the dinner table, she's a complete pig where ever she goes.

"So what do you think?" Brandon asked

"Hmm? Oh gla pwayss iw goog!" Stella muttered, through all the food.

"Finish your food!" Brandon chuckled, wiping Stella's lips and cheeks with a napkin. Stella smiled gratefully and continued with her reign of eatingness!

Unlike Stella (who by the way now nothing on her plate now) Brandon hadn't yet touched his food. He kept thinking about how to break down the fact that he was leaving to Stella, so she won't hate him, abandon him or break down into tears.

"Aren't gonna eat that?" Stella asked letting out a slight burp, but covering her mouth afterwards.

"I will, but first, let's do a bit of dancing!" Brandon smirked

"But I…" Stella began but Brandon grabbed her by the wrist and joined into the next song!

**Red Fountain…**

**Bloom's POV**

I snuggled up with Sky, as we spent our RF "dates". The music was on full blast and Musa was DJ, who was teaching Riven to spin discs. Flora and Helia adored each other, Timmy and Tecna were surfing the latest web gadgets, while Aisha and Nabu were working out in Aisha gym. Sky and I were scrolling through our mission photos.

"Oh! Sky do you have the photo of the ball in Domino?" I asked, my voice part way making through to his ear.

"Yeah! There in my room, in drawer near Brandon's bedside table!" Sky smiled. I got up and shuffled over to Brandon and Sky's room since we were in Timmy's room. I walked over to the drawer. There we go! The USB sat peacefully in Sky's draw, but before I walked out, something caught my eye. It was a letter, sitting folded on Brandon's bed. I walked curiously over to it and picked it up. It had the Eraklyon seal embedded on the front; the letter was already open so I decided to take a peek. But I almost dropped the letter of what it said:

_Dear Brandon,_

_As you will be Taking King Sky of Eraklyon place in the royal meeting and preparation, that will take 3 months. Your departure will take place tomorrow at 8:30 on the royal carriage for Eraklyon, hope to see you then._

_Thank you for taking place,_

_The Eraklyon Royal Parliament _

**With Stella and Brandon…**

"That was a fine dance princess!" Brandon chuckled sitting on the blanket over the sand. The two were out at the beach watching the last sunset with each other; only Brandon knew it was the last.

"Pleasure to be your partner, Brandon" Stella giggled, keeping her head on Brandon's chest.

Finally the sun slowly sank into the horizon, making billions of flaming orange rays soar through the sky.

"It's beautiful!" Stella smiled. The sunset reflecting of her beautiful honey-hazel eyes.

"Not as beautiful at you!" Brandon smirked, knowing what Stella would say next.

"Brandon, how many times have I told you not to be so cheesy?" Stella laughed hugging Brandon's waist.

"I know! Now, we should really get back to Red Fountain now!" Brandon laughed picking Stella bridal style.

"Okay snookums!" Stella giggled as Brandon placed her on his leva-bike.

**Red Fountain..**

**Bloom's POV**

Even though it wasn't my problem I felt so angry!

"Sky!" I yelled storming over to him. Musa instantly turned the music off, everyone staring at me.

"Um are you okay Bloom?" Helia asked

"NO! Sky! Tell me and everyone else what this is?!" I screamed shoving the letter in his face. Sky's face went chalk white.

"Um…" Sky choked out

"Bloom what is it?" Musa asked walking over to me.

"Let me read it: Dear Brandon, as you will be Taking King Sky of Eraklyon place in the royal meeting and preparation that will take 3 months. Your departure will take place tomorrow at 8:30 on the royal carriage for Eraklyon, hope to see you then. Thank you for taking place, The Eraklyon Royal Parliament" I glared at Sky. Everyone looked horrified.

"What will Stella think?" Flora whispered.

"She'll be twice as murderous as Bloom is!" Riven gulped.

"Bro? Why didn't you tell us?" Nabu asked Sky.

"He..." Sky began but the door to their rooms opened…

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading, if you have any ideas for chapter 9, i'm all ears!**

**bye!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Out

**Hi guys!**

**tomorrow is the 3rd!**

**man, I've only done 9 chapters!**

**i have to post chapter 10 by tomorrow night or my best friend will murder me!**

**anyway hope i can make it!**

**my other friend requested a sequel written for this story by the 23rd September?!**

**they can be so demanding! :-D **

**but that's what makes them my sisters.**

* * *

**No POV**

the happy blonde skipped into the room with her boyfriend's hand wrapped around her waist. unlike her sweet radiant face with a glamorous smile, Brandon's face became chalk-white after seeing the letter that cause a heap of tension, sitting annoyingly in Bloom's grasp.

"where did you find that?" Brandon hissed walking over towards Bloom trying to snatch the letter.

"nah ah! you kept this secret!? now it's revealed!" Bloom snapped ripping the letter off Brandon's grasp.

"Bloom just give it to him!" Sky sighed

"No! Stella's gotta see it!" Musa argued trying to grab the letter.

the group broke into a wrestle for the letter. until, the wretched piece of plain paper folded into an envelope slipped out, falling into Stella's palms. Brandon stood up in front of Stella.

"Stella, please! you don't have to read it!" he begged, his eyes full of guilt.

it didn't take more that 10 seconds for Stella's honey hazel eyes to well up in tears after reading the letter. tears poured down Stella's cheeks, staining them to a crimson color.

"no! no! please Stella don't cry!" Brandon pleaded trying to wipe Stella's tears, but she pushed him away.

"you! you didn't tell me about this?!" Stella snapped, shocking Brandon by the tone of her voice.

"sweetie, it's his duty to attend!" Flora tried to comfort her heartbroken friend.

"not really!" Sky fake coughed

"what do you mean?" Bloom asked, Brandon glared at Sky, but the blonde didn't hesitate to continue.

" I mean, my father asked me to attend but I refused on my behalf and Brandon's. But Brandon insisted" Sky explained plainly.

Stella took one glimpse at Brandon in water filled eyes before ripping the letter to shreds, scattering it all on the floor. her tears dripping on the shredded pieces of paper on the floor. she did a simple burn spell and the shreds burned to ashes as she stormed furiously out of the room.

"you are pathetic!" Musa sighed at Brandon

"well?! what are you standing here for! go get her before she commits suicide!" Bloom snapped.

**Stella's POV**

I sat by the trees outside Red Fountain, crying my eyeballs out. suddenly I head a loud ringing sound from my pocket that made me jump a bit. I quickly wiped my tears and answered the call.

"hello?" I answered, my throat kind of sounding hoarse.

"Hi Stella, it's me Sam!" Sam answered through the phone.

"hi Sam? what's up?" I tried to smile.

"I'm really sorry Stella, but mum called me just a few minutes ago, saying I had to come back early!" Sam sighed, I began to sniff again, and second later I broke out into tears again.

"no! please Stella, don't cry!" Sam begged, exactly like Brandon.

"why do you have to leave?" I cried my voice barely making its way out.

"I dunno, since I am the oldest and crowned prince of Solaria, I have to attend that meeting in Eraklyon!" Sam explained " and I swear Stella if I was there with you I would be hugging you tightly now!"

"Sam?"

"yeah?

"Brandon's going to that meeting too!" i sobbed

"aww man! that pathetic meeting is corrupting everyone's life!" Sam grunted

"it's all Brandon's fault for accepting Sky's invitation!" i yelled

"Stella, i think you should tell everyone the truth!" Sam sighed

"they will hate me!" i pouted

"Stella, they'll not hate you" Sam reasoned

"yes they will!"

"Stella Solaria! they. will. not. !" Sam said in a serious tone.

**flashback-**

**No POV**

_"it's okay Stella, don't cry!" Tecna wiped my tears._

_i'm sorry Bloom, i found it at the palace last week, but i didn't want to give it back because you might have thought i stole it!" i sobbed_

_"no Stella! i would never think that!" little Bloom smiled hugging me._

_"you...i...they" i stuttered and shocked at how Bloom wasn't mad at me._

_"yeah, at least she isn't mad!" little Musa giggled_

_"yes sweetie, we all love you like a sister!" Flora smiled_

_"sisters forever!" i shouted hugging my 'sisters'._

**End of Flashback-**

"they love you!" Sam smiled

"i'll try and tell them, but not Brandon!" i pouted again

"Brandon loves you more than anyone, tell him the truth!" Sam let out a long sigh

"i hate Brandon and i always have!"

"no Stella! you don't hate him!"

"yes Sam I've always hated him!" i lied, i actually loved Brandon more than anything!

"liar!" Sam smirked seeing straight through my lie.

**Flash Back-**

**No POV**

_Stella sat on her bright orange chair, laughing and talking about her day with her 14 year old brother. who was far away from her but his chat hologram was talking to her. she was telling him about her day, but left out a really small big detail about someone new. _

_"and that's pretty much it!" 13 year old Stella smiled._

_"okay, i'll talk to you next week! bye Stell!" Sam smiled_

_"bye Brandon!" Stella giggled not knowing what she just spilled out._

_"Brandon?" Sam smirked _

_"um, oops!" Stella covered her mouth, turning beet red._

_"is he your boyfriend?" Sam laughed at his little sis._

_"what! no! he's the new kid at our school" Stella pouted_

_"is he cute?" _

_"from head to toe!" Stella squealed at the thought of the dreamy hunk._

_"describe, now!" Sam ordered_

_"um, gorgeous well combed brown hair i could run my finger through all day! amazing chocolate brown eyes and his lips... aw his lips..." Stella smiled dreamily_

_"date him!" Sam interrupted_

_"what? are you crazy?"_

_"no! get him! make him yours!" Sam chuckled_

_"every girl is practically draped over him! he doesn't even know i exist!" i sighed_

_"if your the girl that smart, shining, bright, beautiful that i called my sister then she can get that guy falling head over heels!" Sam smiled making Stella smile._

_"okay, bye...Sam" Stella corrected herself._

_"he'll be yours, i promise!" Sam chuckled turning the call off.__  
_

**end of Flashback-**

**Stella's POV**

"your right!" i sighed

"that's my sunshine!" Sam laughed

"bye Sam" i sniffed slightly

"he'll be yours, i promise" he repeated

I smiled weakly, and replied "okay, bye!"

after Sam hung up. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried loudly! I swear all of red Fountain would hear me!

**Brandon's POV**

I walked down the empty halls of Red Fountain, everyone was probably asleep, since it was like 8 already. suddenly I heard at huge cry, a familiar one in fact only one simple word slammed into my brain...STELLA! I took a few steps forward before breaking into a run, following the endless cry of sorrow. I finally arrived at the garden of RF. a blonde girl sat with her bead buried in her knees, crying like no tomorrow.

"no no! are you still crying because of me?" I asked softly, lifting her chin.

"NO! Sam just called! he said he has to leave early!" she snapped. I was kind of feeling relieved now.

"look, Stella, I made a huge mistake, the biggest mistake of my entire life maybe! please I'll be back in 3 months!" I tried to reason with her.

"3 MONTHS!?" she repeated " 3 months my dear Brandon is like eternity for me!"

"you could always come visit me?" I sounded really stupid now.

"just forget it! I shouldn't have bothered with a boyfriend like you!" she sighed. even though she didn't physically touch me, her words hit me like blades, breaking my heart into millions of tiny little pieces!

"Stella, you're always my princess and will never lose the title, sunshine" I smirked, pushing myself towards her, holding her head, she was clueless of what i was about to do? finally our lips met into a passionate kiss. it felt like ages that I haven't felt her sweet lips before.i knew i'd be able to kiss her, and taste my favorite lip-balm on her soft lips. I didn't want to stop, my wish was half way granted. the kiss got deeper and deeper, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck, I pulled her very closer to my chest, making her rest on me, but refusing to let her go. part of me wanted to breath and the other part wanted to die kissing her. I could tell she wanted to breath, because she tried her best to push me off. but unfortunately for her, I'm a highly trained specialist. I tightened my grip on her, and softly leaned her against the tree she sat under, still holding onto her. Stella started squirming, i could feel her smile, but i still disobeying her plead to let go. Stella desperately tried to break free, but I just smiled at her through the powerful kiss. she still returned the smile though. finally I loosened my grip and she squirmed her lips free, but still keeping our foreheads against each others. her eyes were closed but my were wide open still staring at her lips, which were a light pinkish color now, probably because i was a bit rough? I chuckled lightly at Stella breathing heavily after our 10 minute long kiss, so maybe it was true that you could die from a kiss?

* * *

**finally, a romantic kissing scene!**

**i was going to cry! just kids!**

**anyway, hope you like it?**

**i did it Musa style romance (sorry, only my sisters know what that means)**

**luv ya guys!**

**bye!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	10. Chapter 10: Never Leave me Again

**Hi Guys!**

**Before you read the story give a big shout out to Girl-rule123!**

**It's her birthday today! These 5 chapters were her birthday present!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS FROM ANOTHER MISS!**

**Hope you loved them! I got this chapter idea from two movies one is Itzura Na Kiss and this other story in a different language!**

* * *

Stella's POV

The night of the dance, already time to go! The doors to Red Fountain open at 8:00 and Brandon's flight is at 8:30, I haven't talked to Brandon all day, I ignored all his messages and calls and when we met face to face, I pretended to be interested in something else, thus ignoring him once again.

I don't have a partner for the dance, but the girls promised to hook me up with some boys. Thing is, I really don't want to be with anybody else but Brandon.

"Stell Bell? You don't have to be sad; some guys are dying just to hold your hand!" Bloom flashed a generously warm smile. I just nodded.

"Stella! I seriously need to curl my hair, do you mind?" Flora asked sweetly, how could I say no to my buddies! I returned her kindness with the best fake smile I could muster.

Brandon's POV

She hasn't talk to me all day, she ignored my calls and didn't dare look at my face! I sat on the plane seat, in the royal section. All these princesses swooning and battering their eyelashes at me. But I didn't even make eye contact with any of them. I just sat thinking of Stella.

Stella's POV

Should I tell them or not? Ugh! This is so complicated! I stood by one of the massive pillars holding up the Red Fountain ballroom. The sight was amazing, I instantly fell in love with it! All I could do was think about telling the girls about Sam. Sam had already left for the airport. He's probably there by now. currently about 18 specialists have asked me to dance if I have counted correctly, but I turned them all down. I didn't feel like dancing. I started biting the brim of the Styrofoam cup I was holding. The brim was now covered in perfectly aligned teeth marks. But only one question stood nailed to my brain: should I tell the girls? Yes, no or no, yes, maybe? Yes I will tell them! Wait I change my mind no! ugh! Okay, Stella relax, you don't have to tell them… oh Screw it! I am gonna tell them!

"Girls?" I called making 5 friendly faces turn around.

"I need to tell you something!" I choked out.

"we're all ears!" Musa sang

"we know you miss Brandon but…" Flora began but I instantly cut her off

"ugh! Sam isn't my friend, he's my…my" I interrupted sweating like an ice-block on a summer's day.

"your what?" Bloom asked

"MY BROTHER!" I yelled making them gasp.

"he is?" Aisha asked very stunned.

"yes, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I thought I'd be the odd one out if I did tell you!" I broke into tears, mascara running down my cheeks.

"Stella? Why didn't you tell us?" Flora giggled.

"no wonder he's so hot!" Bloom laughed

"your…your not upset and hate me?" I sniffed

"on my god Stella, you are such a drama queen!" Musa snickered.

"this is 6 year old Stella all over again!" Flora smiled

"I don't know what to say!" I smiled very weakly.

"you don't have to say anything to us, try saying to Brandon!" said Aisha

"oh my go! Brandon!" I gasped in horror

Brandon's POV

About 15 minutes till take off. I'll never see Stella for 3 entire months. I miss her already!

"Hey Brandon!" a familiar voice spoke.

I looked up to see a blonde boy towering over me.

"Hi Sam!" I sighed "wait sam? What are you doing here?"

"I have to go to Eraklyon just like you!" Sam explained.

"isn't this the royalty section?" I raised my eyebrows.

"of course, I am royalty!" Sam smiled taking a seat next to me.

"I know every prince of each dimension, but I don't think I've heard of a Sam before!" I looked at his confused.

"Have you check Solaria?" Sam chuckled

"Solaria? Stella's the only known princess!" I replied

"yeah, do you know the unknow prince to Solaria?" Sam relaxed himself.

"wait? If your solarian that mean your Stella's…" I could believe what my brain concluded to!

"big Brother?" Sam finished my sentence with a smirk.

"No way!"

"Don't believe me; tell me why I look exactly like Stella then?" Sam laughed.

"i…i…I can't believe it!" I stuttered, still unconvinced. Sam just shrugged.

"Go back to her!" Sam grinned

"The flight about to…" I sighed

"Love is never too late!" Sam smirked leaning back into his seat. Falling asleep I suppose.

Stella's POV

"What time is it?!" I shouted rushing to the exit, transforming.

"About 8:20! You've got 10 minutes to catch the plane 165!" Tecna informed.

"got it!" I yelled flying out.

I hope I make it! I flew through the city. Swiftly passing cars frantically driving through. I had to get there in time! Please! I flew over the cars, thinking about Brandon. Suddenly and ear-blasting horn screamed, snapping me out of my thoughts. A huge gleam of light blinded me; I couldn't see what was headed. But the huge horn made me realised that a truck was heading for me face! I quickly flew up, hitting my head on the side of a building. I fell with a slam onto a market stall. The red dye on the food stained my favourite yellow dress! Damn it! I transformed back to normal form. Looks like I'm on foot. I frantically ran through the store, grabbing out my phone to check the time: 8:25! Only 5 minutes.

I ran down the street, knocking everyone in my path. Tears streaming down my face. Come on come on! Yes I could see the view of the airport! I rushed through the door. My palms were clammy and sweat was pouring down my face. I glided through the corridors, heading for the doors to plane number 165, that's what flight Brandon was on. My feet barely touched the floor.

"Please ma'am stop!" a security guard held his palm in front of my face.

"No! Please I have to see him!" I shouted in his face.

"But first you have to…" he tried to stop me but my intensity was too great, I rammed my way through all the security.

I finally entered the lobby where people wait to board the plane, a smile whipped across my face, but it tears poured out of my eyes when I saw a plane take off! Plane number 165! No no no!

"No! no! No! No!" I shouted slamming myself against the window, watching the plane fly away.

"BRANDON!" I screamed to the window. People were looking at me horrified. Probably because of the state I was in. my hair was in a mess, pieces flying out everywhere. My used-to-be bright yellow platform hells, where now barely yellow! My dress was covered in red dye and last but not least mascara was smudged under my eyes. I sank down on to the floor. The yellow dres sprawled out across the floor. Hes gone! He's really gone! Out of my heart, my life and my future!

"Brandon!" I sobbed my hair messes up over my face.

"please bring my Brandon back!" I whispered.

"are you alright miss?" people asked.

"Brandon! Snookums! Please come back! "I bawled

"please, please, please!" I repeated out loud.

"please…" I whispered knowing nothing will happen…

Suddenly I felt someone's arm rest on my head.

"don't scare me like that! I thought that was your blood!" a warm voice fills my ears.

My eyes snapped open turning around to meet welcoming dark sepia eyes.

"Hi princess?" he asked sheepishly.

"BRANDON!" I cried collapsing onto his shoulders. Wrapping my arms around his neck. "I thought you left me!" I sniffled through each word. He wrapped his arms around my waist, both of us sitting on the floor, with a crowd of astonished people staring at the scene before them. But I didn't care, I just wanted to be with him.

"I'm here now" he replied in a soothing voice.

"Sam..Sam he's my.." I sobbed.

"brother, I know!" he smiled lift my chin, stroking my messed hair.

"please, stay with me!" I sniffed

"I will sunshine, I will!" he grinned, holding my face he leaned towards me face, planting a passionate and powerful kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. Brandon began caressing my cheek, while kissing.

"I love you, don't ever leave me!" I smiled after we broke

"never! Never again! I love you too Stella!" he chuckled.

"let's go back!" he laughed helping me up.

"yeah! lets go back!" i giggled

"Stella?" Brandon asked

"yeah?"

"do you have any other siblings that i should be aware of?" Brandon laughed

"nah!" i laughed along with him.

* * *

well that's the end of Mistake!

i'm gonna cry! just kidding!

thanks everyone for the support!

till next time!

Bye!

luv ya!

StarstyleSunshine!


End file.
